


Me Or It (One Of Us Has To Go)

by Magicandmalice



Series: Kyluxoxo Tic-Tac-Toe 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hux Has No Chill, Jealous Hux, Lingerie, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “Do you mind?” Hux snapped when the door to his private quarters was torn open. His quiet evening off, on one of his very rare rest days, obviously coming to an end when the black robed menace stomped in.





	Me Or It (One Of Us Has To Go)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxoxo Fest 2018 #3
> 
> I have decided to do as many words on each board in a week as I can. So tonight I chose the words Mind/Robe/Black   
> and look at that I got them all in the same sentence no less :)

“Do you mind?” Hux snapped when the door to his private quarters was torn open. His quiet evening off, on one of his very rare rest days, obviously coming to an end when the black robed menace stomped in. 

“Where is it?” Kylo snarled as he came to a stop before Hux. His eyes filled with fury as he stared down at Hux’s seated form. Hux simply smiled and reclined further into the comfort of his couch. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, as I still have some time left that I am off duty, I would appreciate it if you would leave me be.” Hux replied as calm as he could, keeping his smile fixed in place and the walls up to block the probing of his mind he could feel Kylo attempting. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Tell me where it is Hux or I…”

“Or you will what?” Hux asked coming to his feet and interrupting Kylo’s empty threats. “If you want it back that bad, threatening is a sure way to make sure you never see it again. Besides I bought it for you to use only when I was to busy to spend the night with you, or while you were away on missions. It was not meant to replace me.”

“You are always to busy for me recently.” Kylo muttered.

“How would you know? Since I gave you the damn thing you haven’t hardly looked at me. I started my rest cycle two nights ago and where have you been? Barricaded in your room and wrapped around that thing. So yes I took it, one because it was filthy and was in desperate need of a cleaning, and two because I knew it would get you to come talk to me. If for no other reason than to get it back.” Hux sneered. 

Turning away from Kylo, Hux moved into his bedroom, angrily snatching the now cleaned object and throwing it at Kylo as he followed in behind Hux.

“Since you like the stupid thing so much more than me have it back. Leave and don’t bother coming back, I won’t play second fiddle to a goddamn Dakimakura, even one that is of my image. Just remember what you will be giving up if you do.” Hux snapped.

If Kylo was more interested in a pillow with the image of Hux in his silky black robe, face painted in artificial lust and a whorish lipstick smeared mouth, so be it. He would never in a million years admit to being jealous of the stupid thing. But if he was going to lse Kylo to an inanimate object he was going to make sure Kylo knew just what he was losing.

Standing in front of his bed, Hux untied his robe and allowed it to slip from his shoulder and pool on the floor at his black, silk stocking, covered feet. The thigh high stockings ending and contrasting nicely with the pale flesh of upper thigh and the lacey emerald panties that encased his hips and cradled his cock, a small damp spot of built up pre soaking through. A matching Chantilly Lace up bralette wrapping around his slender chest and up to tie behind is neck. 

He smirked as he watched Kylo swallow hard and drag his eyes over Hux’s body. Holding a hand up to halt Kylo as he stepped forward and reached out to touch with the hand not holding the pillow. 

“Me or it.” Hux said.

“What if I promise to keep it on my ship and only take it out for away missions?” Kylo asked, looking between Hux and the pillow.

“Burn it.” Hux ordered. 

“But Hux…” 

“Don’t ‘but Hux’ me.” Hux growled. “Fine, you can keep it. But it stays on your Epsilon and don’t you ever ignore me in favor of it again. I won’t share, even with a pillow.” 

Tossing the dakimakura to the ground, Kylo practically lunged at Hux’s silk and lace covered form. “I swear it. I didn’t mean to ignore you Hux, I had been practicing my meditation and went to deep. I lost track of time, honestly that’s the only reason I didn’t show up last night. And my meeting with Snoke was today and he kept me in isolation for most of it.”

“Just keep your promise Kylo, that’s all I ask.” Hux murmured, his head resting on one broad shoulder. Calming now that he knew he wasn’t going to be left for a pillow.

“I assure you that won’t be a problem, let me show you just how much of my attention you hold.” Kylo purred into a delicate ear.

“There is sixteen hours left of my rest cycle, you better start now.” Hux ordered softly as he wrapped his arms around Kylo and pulled him back towards the bed. He would make sure he never lost Kylo’s attention again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to over on Tumblr
> 
> My Main is Magicandmalice.tumblr.com
> 
> My Side is Cult-of-Kylux.tumblr.com


End file.
